


You Better Believe It

by Emerald1



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, PWP, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gibbs misspeaks, his lover teaches him a valuable lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Puppy Love community, the prompt was "I can't believe you said that."

# You Better Believe It

 

"I can't believe you said that."

Gibbs looked up from his project, frowning. "Why? What did I say?" His lover was standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed, with a thunderous look in his green eyes.

Tim pushed away from the wall and stalked closer. "Your exact words were, 'would you grab me a beer... Stephanie.' Ring any bells?"

"Crap." Gibbs dropped his head in realization. It wasn't the first time he'd made that kind of mistake and it had always been a catastrophic mistake. He would take the fact that McGee didn't have a golf club in his hand as a good sign, but the man was a hell of a shot now, so he wasn't really quite safe yet. "Tim, I..."

He wasn't given a chance to finish. "Now, if you'd called me Diane, there wouldn't have been enough left of you for Ducky to find, let alone autopsy, but since it was Stephanie, you might have a chance."

With each of his exes, that simple mistake had been the beginning of the end, Gibbs unwilling to make the apparently needed effort to earn their forgiveness, but Tim had a look of amusement that had Gibbs questioning what would happen. "So, what's it going to cost me?"

"You'll see." Tim took the sanding block out of Gibbs' hand and tossed it on the workbench before leading him up the stairs. "First thing first, you need to shower off the sawdust."

Gibbs figured he'd be taking Tim to the dinner club he was always hinting at. Not his favorite activity, but a sight better than what he'd had to endure the first time he'd called Stephanie, Diane, and if he was repentant enough, there might be some fun at the end of the evening. With that though, he thoroughly washed, not just rinsed off the sawdust.

\---NCIS---

 

Wrapping a towel around himself, Gibbs left the steamy room, assuming that McGee would have clothes picked out for wherever they were going. In the bedroom, no clothes were laid out and the blankets were stripped off the bed. "Tim?"

The man in question stepped up to him, pressing one hand against his chest and grasping the towel with the other. "Yes, Jethro?"

Throat suddenly dry, Gibbs swallowed hard. Tim had changed into the pair of red leather pants he'd bought originally as a joke on DiNozzo. They were a deep red and a perfect match to the deep red satin shirt he was now also wearing, unbuttoned to mid-chest. The dark color accentuated the strip of pale flesh like a piece of jewelry. He'd thought quiet, submissive Tim was hot, this dominate version was even hotter and he grinned. If this was his punishment, he'd have to be bad more often. "I've been a bad boy, haven't I?"

"Oh, yeah." Tim turned him and started walking him backwards towards the bed. "You belong with me now and I'm going to teach you what that means, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." A shove and Gibbs fell back onto the bed. He barely had time to shift around so that he was laying the right direction before McGee was straddling him.

The sexy smirk that always got him hot and bothered was back, and bolstered by this rare show of dominance. Gibbs wasn't all that surprised when Tim lifted his hands to the headboard, but it was the soft silk of designer ties and not the cold steel of handcuffs, that attached his wrists to the bed frame. Tim leaned closer so Gibbs could feel his lips brush against his ear. "Do you want a safe word, Jethro?"

After a moment, Gibbs slowly shook his head, no. They hadn't played at bondage very much and never with him being the one tied down, but it was turning him on more than he would have thought. He tried to lift his hips for more contact, but Tim raised up on his knees, denying him the pleasure. "You sure? Last chance?"

"I trust you, Tim."

Those four words lit up McGee's entire face and he bent close, raking his teeth up Jethro's jaw to bite down gently on his ear. Gibbs could feel his lips as he whispered quietly, making the older man tremble in anticipation. "By the time I'm done with you tonight, you'll have forgotten every ex-wife that ever wandered through that door." One last nip at his ear, and Tim was working his way down Gibbs' chest, licking and sucking as he went. He latched onto the right nipple, sucking and worrying it with his teeth while his fingers twisted and pulled on the left. When Gibbs started panting, he switched sides and started again.

He couldn't help it, he started thrusting his hips, but there was nothing to make contact with, as Tim kept his body just beyond reach. No woman had ever aroused him this way before, and just as he was beginning to think he could actually come from just the nipple play, Tim gave both nipples one last flick with his fingernails before working his way down to Gibbs' navel. One of the wives had found this hot spot, but damned if he could remember which one it was. Whoever she was, she was a rank amateur in comparison to what Tim was doing to him right now.

His cock was throbbing and leaking, but Tim still hadn't touched it; had, in fact, moved to the side to make any accidental contact impossible. He continued to lave and work up and down Gibbs abdomen, turning his head to blow across the damp skin, conveniently letting his breath caress the weeping cock head just beyond his reach.

All Gibbs could do was to moan and thrash his head back and forth as Tim continued to work him over. He hadn't even realized that the ties holding his wrists were close enough together to allow him to roll until Tim had him over and up on his knees.

"Fuck, yeah, do it." Gibbs spread his knees as he shoved his ass back, hoping Tim would take the hint. He rarely bottomed, never having found it particularly arousing, but he was rapidly rethinking that opinion as he felt Tim's nose brush against him.

"Yessss...." The swaying of his cock was the most action it had seen since they'd started, but up on his knees and arms, there was no contact being made. Fully exposed like that made it easy and Tim's tongue swept up the back of his balls, across the sensitive skin of his peritoneum, and up over his hole. Gibbs shuddered and groaned, but before he could beg for more Tim pulled back and blew across the wet trail he'd left behind.

"You like that?"

"Yes, God, yes. Come on, baby, do it."

"Yeah, do what, Jethro?" To punctuate his point, Tim licked over the twitching hole again before breathing across it.

"Take me."

"Hmmm?" Another lick, another puff of air. In anticipation, Tim reached back for the lube he'd stashed earlier and coated his fingers.

"Fuck me." The pleasure was firing through his body, taking his strength as he whispered the words.

To encourage him, Tim eased one finger in his tight hole, just to the first knuckle. "What was that?"

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Inhibitions shattering, his voice rose with each chant as he rocked back onto the finger, not even noticing when a second finger joined it.

Tim eased out and added more lube and a third finger. "You like that, Jethro? You like my fingers in your ass?" He worked a steady pace, but kept his strokes short, deliberately not hitting his ultimate goal.

"Want more, now."

"Really? What more could you want?" Tim bent back down and slowly ran his tongue in a circle over the sensitive area between his balls and his hole.

How in the hell had he been missing this all these years? "Your cock, I want your cock."

"Mmm, what about my cock? You want to give me a handjob?" Tim smiled against the trembling butt cheek as he playfully bit it.

"My ass." Gibbs was so far gone he could barely form the words, sweat covering his face. "I want your cock in my ass."

"All you had to do was ask." Tim flexed his fingers, stretching the ring one last time before suddenly pulling them out. A sharp puff of air hit its target before the muscles could close back up and Gibbs let out a wail. By the time he could take a breath of his own, Tim had rolled him again and he was on his back, looking up at his lover. A slow smile spread on Tim's face as he wiped his hand on a towel. "I want you to watch me. I want you to know who it is that's fucking you, because I'm the last one, I'm the only one you're ever going to have from now on."

Never taking his eyes off of Gibbs, he backed off the foot of the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way to let it drop off his shoulders and onto the floor. He trailed his fingers down his torso, teasing both of them, until he reached the snaps of his pants. One at a time, he popped them open, slowly exposing the fact that he was naked under the leather.

Gibbs was panting as he watched, still thrusting his hips upward as he pulled his knees further up and out, feeling the chill of the lube in his hole as it was exposed to the air. He never got tired of looking at Tim's body, but right now he looked taller and stronger than Gibbs remembered. Tim ran his hand down the length of his cock before sliding on a condom and lubing it, all without breaking eye contact.

"Gonna fuck you now, Jethro. Gonna make you mine." Tim crawled back up the bed, and Gibbs eagerly raised his hips. He was totally at Tim's mercy, his wrists still tied to the bed and his lower body now resting on Tim's thighs.

Slower than he thought possible, Tim's cock eased into his tight passage. Every time he tried to thrust down onto his shaft, Tim would back off, forcing him to still. He felt like he was losing his mind. "Come on, fuck me. Fuck me hard, do it, I can take it."

Tim leaned over him with a warm smile. "Do you know how beautiful you are like this? All flushed and covered in sweat, begging for my cock. To know that I did this, that I made you this hot, what a turn on." He let his cock slide further in, stopping just short of his lover's prostate. Jethro's entire world had spiraled down to the point where their bodies joined. He sobbed as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him, his head thrashing back and forth, but it wasn't quite enough.

"More, Tim, more."

His name, so he rewarded Jethro with a deep jab that scraped across his prostate before returning to the shorter strokes. Gibbs always was a fast learner and called out Tim's name again, repeating the pleasure.

"That's right, Jethro, say my name, that's it." Their tempo increased as Gibbs was shouting out his name and Tim matched him, stroke for shout.

"Tim, Tim, Tim." Each yell gave him a wave of pleasure; deep, rolling sensations that built one onto another. He felt as if he would explode and his cock still hadn't been touched. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Tim leaned forward, grasping his weeping cock and pumping it as he sucked a nipple back into his mouth.

"TIM!" One last shout as he tipped over the edge and his vision turned white. He was vaguely aware of Tim crying out as he followed him over the edge.

"Jethro? Jethro?" His body was still humming and all he could do was smile as Tim carefully untied him and cleaned him up. "Guess you liked that."

He finally managed to pry one eye open. "Liked it? That was unbelievable." Gibbs waited until Tim was settled against his chest, their arms wrapped around each other. He shifted his backside, still feeling the afterglow. "I may need regular reminders, just to be sure, though."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." he rolled them so Tim was under him and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. "That was a lesson I should have whenever you see the need."

 

\---NCIS---

 

In the elevator the next morning, Tim leaned close and reminded Gibbs of the date. "Isn't today your anniversary? I wonder how many times she'll try to call you today?"

Gibbs turned and looked at him. "You're not upset?"

"Nah," Tim smiled, "because I know that you know that her name is now code for tie me down and fuck me." The elevator stopped and Tim just smiled again as he stepped off. Gibbs was just a few feet behind him and DiNozzo looked up and waved at him.

"Hey, Boss, your ex has called three times already this morning."

Gibbs froze for a brief second before continuing on to his desk, but Tony noticed.

"You okay, Boss, you're walking kinda funny this morning?"

"Sure, DiNozzo, I'm fine." Gibbs looked over and saw the smug expression on his lover's face and started counting down the hours until the weekend. By the time Stephanie gave up, he was going to need lots of reminders.

Life was very good, indeed.


End file.
